


Cloaca-lism

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, siren au, weird genitals ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This are just some Taking Wing inspired smut cause there probably won't be any actually in the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaca-lism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: So I saw a post about eating out a monsters slit then sucking the peen when it comes out and I might have felt it in my soul!

Dipper groaned as he sat back in the hammock, his stitches had healed enough that he no longer needed the bandages but his skin was still riddled with bruises. His hissed softly as fingertips brushed over the swirling bruise on his shoulder, the hiss turning into something more pleasurable when warm lips press into his neck and a firm weight pushed into his wings. The stitched up cuts that curved along the base of his wings and up his shoulder blades burned as he was pulled back into the captain’s chest.

“Come on Bill, I don’t even have the stitches out yet.” Dipper breathed. His injuries had put a real damper on the pair’s courtship, the siren only recently regained his ability to walk without assistance and he certainly wouldn’t be able to dance or anything of a vigorous nature for quite a while.

“Don’t worry about it I’ll take care of you, my curiosity has been killing me anyway.” Bill purred as his hand slid past Dipper’s navel to tease his feather line causing the siren to take a sharp breath. The captain’s good eye followed the interesting bruises that flowered over Dipper’s front left behind by the tatzelwurm’s coils. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Dipper scoffed a laugh and mumbled something about humans being odd before letting out a whine. Bill pulled away and ducked under the hammock to the other side. The siren watched the other curiously as blond walked around and kneeled between his legs. Dipper swallowed thickly as the captain grinned up at him, the candlelight glinted off the gold ball in his right socket. Bill cupped the underside of Dipper’s knees and gave one a quick kiss before he pushed them apart.

“Hopefully you’ll be patient with me, I’m not exactly familiar with this area of the siren.” The pirate said gesturing vaguely between Dipper’s legs. Bill honestly had no idea what he was doing and the seamless covering of feathers wasn’t helping but being confused never stopped the captain before.

“O-of course, take all the time you need.” Dipper responded, the talons on his uninjured foot were clenched tightly shut with anticipation. Sirens having mouths like bear traps were unfamiliar with oral but he had heard tale of it from others.

The siren took in a breath with a shudder as fingers slid beneath his feathers to touch the skin. Bill supposed sirens couldn’t be terribly different from humans and he gently probed the other’s skin until he came to a cleft in the flesh, a slit. The pirate carefully separated the feathers to reveal it fully, not what he had been expecting but he could work with it.

Bill grinned as he ran a thumb down side of the slit and Dipper gasped sharply. The pirate reveled in the little keens he received when he pressed his lips between the other’s legs. He gaze turned up to the other’s face as his tongue dragged across the length of the slit, pressing against it but not hard enough to slip inside. Dipper’s lips parted and he lifted his hips some to press into the other’s tongue, the crooks of his legs dug into Bill’s back as his talons balled up in the pirate’s shirt.

Dipper squawked the sound quickly fading into a moan as his thighs were grabbed and Bill’s lips pressed firmly into his slit, tongue plunging inside. The pirate’s tongue curiously probed along the siren’s smooth inner walls, the taste was certainly something else but not unpleasant. Bill was careful to keep the siren balanced as Dipper leaned back lest he flip himself out of the hammock cause as funny as that would be he preferred this at the moment. He brought one of his hands around, hooking it around the other’s thigh and he tried rubbing around the apex of the slit hoping again that sirens weren’t all that different from humans. A gruff purr rose out of the siren’s throat at the added stimulation but nothing too drastically different.

Bill suddenly stopped and jerked back, his tongue still poking out past damp lips. Dipper jumped a bit at the sudden motion and looked down with startled, concerned eyes.

“Is something wrong?” The siren asked, his mind quickly racing trying to pinpoint anything he might have done wrong.

“No, I just thought I felt… something…” Bill trailed off as his gaze returned to Dipper’s groin in time to see something thin and pink poking out of his slit. The pirate swore he had felt something try to wrap around his tongue. His brow furrowed and reached out to gently coax more of the length out. The siren’s member was a little longer than his hand and was bright pink in color, fading to a darker red at its thick base.

“I-is everything alright?” Dipper asked worrying his lower lip between serrated teeth.

“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle.” The pirate responded giving the siren a reassuring grin. Bill slid the end of the length into his mouth eliciting a groan from the siren that went straight to his groin. He moaned softly as he felt fingers slip into his hair, claws scraping his scalp.

“Bill.” Dipper whined softly, his breath stuttering as the captain’s lips meet with his slit again. Bill started to bob his head in the siren’s lap, lips gliding over the smooth surface of his cock. It tasted of water from a tin can and pushed back against his tongue. He looked up to watch the siren crumble under his ministrations, skin flushed and chest shuddering as moans tumbled past his lips.

It didn’t take long before Bill could feel Dipper stiffening in his mouth and he let out a muffled yelp of surprise as the hand in his hair suddenly pushed him down, the tip of the siren’s cock sliding down his throat. Dipper snarled and the taste of sea salt washed over the pirate’s tongue. The siren leaned back a little, his legs trembling a bit and his eyes shot wide when his eyes focused enough for him see Bill wiping his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve said something!” Dipper leaned forward, his hands flailing some as he tried to figure out what to do with them. He squeaked when Bill grabbed his wrists.

A dark grin spread over Bill’s lips as he stood, one hand sliding to grab the back of the siren’s neck and pulled him up into a kiss. Dipper moaned softly into the kiss, he could taste himself on the other’s lips and he reached up with his free hand to cup the captain’s face.

“I’m sure we can think of a way for you to make it up to me.” The pirate purred and pushed Dipper back into the hammock moving quickly to straddle him, catching his lips in another kiss.

They leaned back and with nothing to offset their weight promptly toppled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the sin and next chapter we're going to have something different cause I can't decide how I want Dip's siren junk to work!


End file.
